


Ticci Toby Vs. Shade Minnow

by Laughing_Fox



Series: Creepypasta fights [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Creepypasta, Mild Gore, Oops, Other, To the Death, Violence, Writing Tourettes is hard, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle to the death between our favorite proxy: Ticci Toby, and our not-so-well-known girl, Shade Minnow.<br/>Who will win?<br/>//Contains graphic descriptions of violence\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticci Toby Vs. Shade Minnow

The chirping of the obnoxiously loud birds signified morning to the brunette as he ran a gloved finger along the edge of his hatchet, wiping it clean of the human blood and stringy slivers of flesh that got caught in the chipped edges of the metal.

Behind him, on the ground of the large forest, lay the bloody remains of a police man that got too close to him, deep crevasses carved into his body by the hatchet that the boy now slid into the belt loops of his blood-stained jeans.

Jerking his head four times in quick succession and letting out a forceful breath of air, the brunette’s Tourette’s unfazed him as he made the tedious journey out of the woods, his victim’s Taser now occupying his hands, the occasional clicking of the button and the ‘zap’ of the weapon serving as the only sounds within the forest before he lost interest and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans.

Reaching a break in the trees, the brunette – Toby – stopped, ducking behind a tree at the sight of a young girl standing by the edge of a shallow expanse of water, her (blue?) hair carelessly tossed over her shoulder as the water around her hands took on a diluted shade of red, the faint smell of blood in the air one that he was overly familiar with.

“I know you’re there.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, the brunette stood out from behind the tree, placing his left hand on his waist and throwing the right one up casually, the duel hatchets by his sides lurching as his leg jerked forward.

“Damn. You caught me. Guess I’ll give up my profession of ‘standing in plain sight.’” Came the overly sarcastic response as he watched the girl raise to her feet, her mismatched blue and red eyes locking onto his own brown ones as she spun to face him, her side bangs kept out of her face only by the blue silk ribbon tied in a loose bow, a gentle blue flower adorning the material.

“Good. Because you suck at it.” She jested, dropping something small and silver into the pocket of her slim fitting, black pants before taking a few steps forward.

“Aw, that’s not very nice, I honestly thought I was getting better at it.” He snickered, grinning at the small, defensive jolt that ran through the girl as his elbow shot out, a quiet crack sounding before his neck jerked towards his left shoulder, the limb seizing up and his fingers sporadically twitching before dropping back to their lax state by his side.

“Tourette Syndrome.” She murmured quietly, loosening her defensive stance as she watched the boy in front of her begin to twitch his shoulder again, this time letting out a forceful breath of air before reconnecting their gazes, a sarcastic smile hidden under his mouth guard.

“Actually, I prefer the name ‘Toby’, but whatever floats your boat, I guess Bluey.” Frowning at the name, the girl ran a hand through her hair, pulling it forward to look at.

“Actually, the name’s Krista, thank you very –“

“ – Don’t bullshit me girl.” The brunette cut in, all traces of a smile gone from his face as he walked forward, watching closely as she stuck her hand in her pocket.

“And what makes you so sure?” She challenged, affirming his accusation.

“It’s my job to know.” Another jerk of the arm and a huff of air.

“Is it now? So, just what is your job? – Aside from your ‘standing in plain sight’ profession, of course.” She said mockingly, her thin fingers closing around the butterfly knife in her pocket.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” He responded with an airy chuckle, the muscles in his neck snapping to the left and up, a sickening grinding noise filling his ears as he forced his head to face forward.

“Yes, I’m sure you would.” His lips quirked in amusement at her words as he reached his hand down to his own weapon.

“Is that a challenge?” The brunette coughed out a serious of harsh vocal tics.

“I’d like to think of it as more of an ‘invitation’.” She replied, fake courtesy drowning her words as her smile tugged up sadistically.

“In that case, consider this my RSVP.” Toby returned, sarcasm equally dripping off of his words as he sprung forward, whipping his old, blood-encrusted hatchet from his belt loop, the blunt, yet still deadly weapon rapidly closing in on her skull, the girl’s smile never faltering as her hands flew up to meet it, her right landing against the splintering handle, and her left bringing up her small knife, flicking it open in the blink of an eye and halting the rusted blades rapid approach, a small showering of rust particles exploding into the air at the impact.

Before she had the time to allow herself a smug smile of satisfaction, a blunt force collided with her side, sending her stumbling away from the kick and closer to the water’s edge.

Regaining her footing, she lunged forward, ducking through the boy’s pathetic defences before ramming her small blade above his kneecap, a sickening splintering signifying she’d chipped the bone before the very same leg shot up and impacted heavily with her abdomen.

Gasping in quick bursts of air, her eyes closed momentarily in pain as her tiny frame skidded back into the water, wetting the ankles of her pants before she dashed forward once more, throwing herself forward and catching herself with her hands, arching her legs up and over before landing a solid kick to the brunette’s face, a hollow ‘thunk’, followed by the crack of his jaw allowed a smile to form on her face as she returned to her feet, the butterfly knife in her hand closed once more.

Stumbling back at the force, Toby frowned, bringing his hand down to his left knee and pulling it away, now covered in blood.

Snapping his jaw back into place, he disapprovingly wiped the blood oozing from his knee away.  
Meeting eyes with the astonished girl, Toby laughed, throwing the hatchet up into the air before catching it again.  
“You’re going to have to try better than that, Bluey.” He said through choked breaths as a wave of tics tensed up his diaphragm.

“The name’s Shade.” She snarled in response, arms loosely crossed over her aching stomach as her damp pants dripped in puddles of water on the leaf-strewn ground.

“Awh, whad’ya know? Little Bluey does have a name, how cute.” He taunted, stepping back into a casual stance as he watched the girl absentmindedly twist her hair ribbon in her fingers, a scowl present on her face as she expertly flicked open the blade in her hand.

“Don’t call me that, Twitchy.” She spat back, untangling her fingers from her hair and rushing forward, her defences on high alert as she weaved around him, dropping to the ground and slicing clean through the Achilles tendon of his left ankle, a confused gasp escaping the boy as his leg gave out and he teetered backwards, narrowly avoiding Shade as she dashed out of the way, the butterfly knife within her grasp trailing another gash down the length of his right arm before he hit the ground heavily, a sharp exhale escaping him as the air was knocked from his lungs.  
Now in front of him, Shade grinned maliciously, slamming her foot into the brunette’s left shoulder and pinning him to the ground, his right arm and left leg bleeding out profusely.

“Not quite.” Chuckled the brunette as his bleeding arm flew up, connecting with her knee and sending her flying, her tiny frame impacting heavily with the forested ground, an above-ground tree root jutting up and connecting with the small of her back, a choked gasp escaping her.

Both teenagers remained on the ground for a few more seconds before slowly rising to their feet, Toby’s left foot refusing to move without a stubborn amount of effort.

Hastily pushing her hair out of her face, Shade glared menacingly at the boy as he began to laugh.

“How are you still moving? That amount of pain should have incapacitated anyone by now.” She accused, eyes darting to the blood the slowly covered his form.

“C’mon, you’re smarter than that, surely you’ve figured it out.” His voice was overly condescending as the muscles in his bleeding right arm tensed and darted outwards, blood spattering the surrounding foliage at the abrupt tic.

“Don’t patronise me.”

“Oh, but it’s so fun!”

It was Toby’s turn to attack, his old hatchet thrown forwards, forcing the blue-haired girl to stumble closer to the lake, the summer wind darting through the trees and pushing the lake to gently lap at her ankles.

With purple spots intruding on his vision, Toby cursed his dysfunctional left foot as he mimicked the girl’s earlier move, dropping to the ground before hastily rolling forward, unhooking his other, sharper hatchet in the same swift movement before drawing himself to his full height, towering over the small girl before swinging the hatchet down.

In an attempt to repeat her evasion from earlier, her hands flew up, her left hand halting the handle as her small knife met the shaper blade of the newer weapon.

The both of them having overestimated her stance, the force knocked her back into the water fully, Toby over-balancing on his ruined leg and toppling in after her, barely catching himself before he became submerged, about to dive into her, the proxy halted, a sardonic grin crossing his face as he pulled out the officer’s Taser that he had acquired earlier, tossing it back onto dry land before diving into the dark water, his gloved hands ramming into her shoulders and pushing her beneath the surface of the water, a stream of bubbles escaping her before he felt her small hands grip his throat, thrashing beneath the water and pushing him down, head bursting from the water quickly gasping in deep breaths of air as she inched her foot down to what felt to be his throat, keeping him under the water.

A sudden surge of panic washed over the brunette as the last of his oxygen escaped him, his back hitting the bottom of the not-so-shallow lake and the girl’s foot slamming down on his throat.

Before Shade had the chance to get back to the edge, she felt strong hands clasp around her ankle, pulling her back under, the dirty water mixed with the blood profusely pouring out of the brunette left a disgusting taste in her mouth before she kicked away from him, pushing herself back to dry land, clawing herself out of the lake and gasping for air before collapsing on the ground, her vision hazy as she spat out mouthfuls of dirty water, the sounds of splashing going unnoticed as she momentarily blacked out, coming to to the sight of the dripping teen standing above her prone form, his hatchet back in his grasp.

“Figured it out yet, girly?” Toby murmured quietly, blood-loss affecting his ability to do anything excessive and toning down his usually-violent twitches, only small huffs and small jerks now visible.

Bleary-eyed, Shade brought herself to her feet, her ribbon no longer present as her soaking hair hung in strands around her face, her eyes falling shut as she stumbled forward, stopping herself quickly.

“C.I.P.A.” She said suddenly, eyes shooting open and head snapping up at the realisation.

“Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis. You got it.” He smirked, blood slowly beginning to drip down his limbs once more.

“Bastard.” She whispered, hands clenching into fists by her sides.

“Hey now, it’s not like I asked for it.” He replied flippantly, reaching his arm up before pulling down the material from around his mouth, the horrific tearing around his left cheek wearing away so far back that his teeth were visible, even with his mouth closed, his bottom lip horribly scarred from when he had obviously bitten through the soft flesh.

Eyes wide, Shade failed to respond as he tugged the material back up before resting a finger against his tinted goggles.

“That’s why I have to wear these.” He explained, the two of them taking the time to regain their breath and banish the spots that clouded their vision.

“If I didn’t, I’d probably end up gouging my own eyes out without meaning to.” Finishing off his explanation with a forced laugh, he tightened the grip around his hatchet, jumping forward and catching Shade off guard, hooking the blunt side of his weapon around the back of her neck and pulling her towards him, his fist solidly connecting with her abdomen as her blade entered his.

Continuing the momentum, the brunette pivoted, placing a gloved hand against her back and pushing her back into the lake, a gurgled yell escaping her as she was tossed, her blade ripping a deep gash along his stomach in retaliation.

“You wanted to know what my profession was?” The brunette limped over to the black gun-shaped weapon, crouching down to grasp in his hands, his finger finding the trigger as he watched the look of realisation cross the girl’s face as she began to swim back to the edge, stopped suddenly as Toby’s foot slammed down on her hand, the brittle snapping of her fingers forcing her to bite back a strangled scream.

“I kill people for a living.”

The click of the weapon was the last thing she heard before her whole word exploded into a cacophony of pain, electricity sparking through the water and immediately forcing her body to shut down.

After Shade’s screams had stopped, the brunette sighed, tossing the Taser into the water beside her, astonished that he, too, hadn’t been fried.

“Sorry kiddo. I did say that if I told you, I’d have to kill you.” He swiftly collected up his hatchet before limping back into the trees, the tall being in the corner of his eye casting a tired smile onto his face before his mind began to fill with static and he felt something wrap around his waist, his body falling limp as his feet left the ground.

“Dammit Kid.” Were the last words to escape his scarred lips before static filled his head completely.

**Author's Note:**

> **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THEIR DESIGNS OR STORIES**
> 
> \--New fights every week--
> 
> Please don't get all pissy if who you wanted to win didn't.


End file.
